pulsar124fandomcom-20200214-history
User guide
= Quick user guide = # Test how fast your camera can shoot with the rail (my Canon 50D can do up to 4 fps continuously with a fast memory card), and how fast your flash can recycle at the power level required (less power means shorter recycle time). Usually flashes can do a short sequence very rapidly (a few fps) - useful for one-point stacking with live creatures, but have to be set to lower fps for longer sequences (studio work; usually done with two-point stacking). Specific examples: my flash Yongnuo 560-III + external battery, at 1/16 power, can do at least 30 shots at 4 fps, up to 125 shots at 1 fps, and at least 150 shots when using 0.5 fps. Set the FPS rail parameter accordingly: the largest allowed value (say, 4 fps) for outdoor one-point shooting, and something like 1 fps or even 0.5 fps for studio work (when a large number of shots will be made). # Determine the depth of field for your macro lens (will depend mostly on magnification and f-number). This can be done experimentally (shoot a few short focus stacking sequences with varying mm/frame parameter), or estimated theoretically (search wikipedia for macro DoF). Example: my best super-macro lens (produces 5:1 equivalent magnification when used in a reversed position on top of three extension tubes), Schneider 28 mm f/4 Componon enlarger lens, has DoF around 50 μm when used wide open (where it is sharpest). Set the μm/frame rail parameter to be equal or a bit less than the DoF of your lens. This will ensure no sharpness gaps in the stacked photo. # "Outdoor" (single-point stacking) setting. Choose the number of shots to take (N_frames). Set the tripod with rail and camera attached near the subject. Use tripod knobs to crude positioning, then sideways knob on the Velbon rail and the 1/A buttons on the controller unit to correctly frame the subject and bring it into focus. Use 1/A buttons to bring the focus to the foreground part of the subject, hold your flash with a small softbox close to the subject, and then press "D" on the controller. Alternatively, use 1/A keys to bring focus to the background of the subject, and then press "*". You can interrupt the stacking at any time by pressing any key on the controller unit. # "Studio" (two-point stacking) setting. Position the camera and the flash, use 1/A keys to bring focus to the foreground of the subject, press "4" to set the foreground point, then use 1/A keys to find the background position, press "B" to memorize it. To double check, you can press "7" and "C" to move back and forth between the two points. Use 1/A and 4/B again if you need to fine-tune/reset any of the points. Once satisfied, press "0" to start two-point focus stacking (you don't have to be at one of the two points). As with 1-point stacking, you can interrupt the stacking at any time by pressing any key on the controller unit. = Display = The 6-line, 14 characters per line LCD display (Nokia 5110) has the following layout: https://farm6.staticflickr.com/5802/21717642764_0e1a0e1333_o.png https://farm1.staticflickr.com/678/21819165744_e66e1ffc67.jpg Line 1: single-point shooting parameters * Input parameter N_frames (can be modified via keys "2" / "3"). * Total stacking depth in mm. * Stacking time in seconds. Line 2: two-point shooting parameters * Number of shots to take (derived self-consistently from the distance between the background and foreground stacking points and the parameter μm/frame). * Total stacking depth in mm (distance between the background and foreground stacking points). * Stacking time in seconds. Line 3: stacking parameters * Parameter μm/frame (use keys "5"/"6" to change it). * Parameter frames/second (FPS; use keys "8"/"9" to change it). Line 4: two stacking points * FXXX: coordinate of the foreground stacking point in mm. (Zero is at the foreground limiting switch.) Can be set or reset to the current position by using key "4". * BXXX: coordinate of the background stacking point in mm. (Zero is at the foreground limiting switch.) Can be set or reset to the current position by using key "B". Line 5: current coordinate * Normally displays the current position in mm (distance from the foreground limiting switch). Sometimes shows other information. Line 6: status line * Status letter: "B" when breaking, "C" when doing calibration. * Motion status: ** <- : rewinding to the foreground limiter; ** -> : fast-forwarding to the background limiter; ** < : doing stacking towards the foreground limiter; ** > : doing stacking towards the background limiter. * Current frame: live frame counter during focus stacking. * 2-points status: two characters, left one for the foreground point (can be empty if it is not set yet, "f" if it is set, and "F" if it is set and we are currently at that point) and the right one for the background point (empty / "b" / "B"). * Battery status: ** When compiled with BATTERY_DEBUG macro parameter, shows the voltage per AA battery, multipled by 100. (So 1.25V will show as 125.) ** When compiled without BATTERY_DEBUG macro parameter, shows "##" for battery charge 50% ... 100%, "#." for battery charge 0% ... 50%, and ".." for critically low charge. = Keys = I keep improving and debugging my program. Currently, it has 15 different functions directly associated with each key on the 4x4 keypad, plus 13 more two-key combinations (always starting with the key "#"). Here is the list of the single-key and two-key functions (they often come in pairs): Group A: Focus stacking keys Group B: Change parameters One click moves to the next value in a 25-values table. Pressing and holding a key will result in a fast skipping through the table. Group C: Using three memory registers To permanently store most frequently used parameter combinations (parameters N_frames, μm/frame, FPS, and the coordinates of the two points for two-point stacking). Stored in EEPROM (non-volatile memory.) Group D: Miscellaneous Key maps You can print and carry with you these key maps: Single-key functions https://farm1.staticflickr.com/603/21853903588_1846d44274_o.png Two-key (# + key) functions https://farm1.staticflickr.com/779/21853601940_ecfcf32483_o.png